At The University of Texas-Houston Health Science Center, we believe that a quality neuroscience-training program that strengthens and develops the minds of future researchers is crucial to the success of the field of neuroscience for years to come. Accordingly, we are applying for funds to support the graduate training of six neuroscience fellows during their first two years of study in the Neuroscience Graduate Program at the University of Texas-Houston Health Science Center. The Neuroscience Graduate Program is a five-year program leading to a Ph.D. degree. Founded 20 years ago and administered jointly by the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences and the Medical School's Department of Neurobiology and Anatomy, the program provides fellows with a broad exposure to neuroscience, ranging from basic mechanisms to the neurobiology of disease and addiction. Staffed by distinguished faculty with outstanding track records in neuroscience research, the program is supported by the departments listed below and emphasizes the following areas of investigation: 1) understanding the biological basis of learning and memory, neuroplasticity and cell signaling (Departments of Neurobiology and Anatomy, and Integrative Biology Pharmacology and Physiology); 2) understanding the basic mechanisms responsible for vision (Departments of Ophthalmology and Visual Sciences, and Neurobiology and Anatomy); 3) understanding trauma-induced neuronal damage (Department of Neurosurgery); and 4) understanding the biological basis of drug addiction and the influence of drugs on behavior (Department of Psychiatry and Behavioral Sciences). During the initial two-year period, trainees are exposed to a broad range of introductory and foundation core courses in biomedical sciences, as well as three courses in advanced neurobiology. In addition, all trainees rotate through three research laboratories during their first year in the program, and based on this rotation, each trainee selects a research advisor from the participating faculty. To ensure trainee participation during subsequent years when dissertation research is being carried out, the Neuroscience Graduate Program hosts a Neuroscience Program Trainee Journal and Book Club, a Neuroscience Poster Session held each fall, a Neuroscience Graduate Program Seminar series and a Neuroscience Newsletter. These activities coupled with the overall rich environment for neuroscience training at the renowned Texas Medical Center provide our trainees with an outstanding opportunity for graduate education in the neurosciences.